


Bully for my Valentine

by Raiya



Category: Glee
Genre: Bully to Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Dave kisses Kurt but from then on everything happens a little differently :)So it's the time of the year again for 24 stories till Christmas for my sister. She wanted a Kurtofsky and here it is :3
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, implied Blaine/Sebastian, implied Rachel/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Unexpected Truths

„D..Dave?“

Shocked about being kissed by the guy who was always bullying him Kurt looked at David. His eyes showed his inner conflict. Everything made so much more sense now. Dave was the type of person to bully his crush it seemed.  
Kurt was unsure how to feel about that.   
He had to think. 

Dave seemed to get back to his senses and before Kurt could say anything he was gone. Kurt leaned against the locker in the changing room and stared at the door that has long closed behind David.

He sighed and decided to go, before someone else would show up.

The whole night he lay awake in bed thinking about what happened. And to be honest, the more he thought about how Dave had behaved the less he could be mad with him anymore. Dave was afraid, he probably grew up in a very conservative household where being gay was not something his parents wanted for his son. His status at the school would also be completely different. David was probably afraid that he would loose all of his friends, should anyone find out.   
Kurt on the other hand came out and still had his friends and was happy. He had what Dave could not. And even worse, Dave seemed to like him. So in a way, Kurt had power over him that made him vulnerable. He probably was afraid, that people close to him would notice his feelings.

Kurt had to talk to him but he had to be very carefully. 

It was not that easy to get Dave, in the end Dave got him.  
The school floor was pretty empty and Kurt was late. Everyone else already left to go home but he had no rush and was putting some stuff in his locker when Dave showed up.   
He grabbed Kurt almost painfully on his upper arm and pressed him against the locker next to his. If Kurt had not spent the whole night thinking about Dave and how afraid he must be because of his own feelings he would have found it intimidating. 

„Dave.“  
He was surprised how strong his voice sounded.

„Hummel, if you tell anyone about…“  
„I won’t.“Kurt cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Dave seemed seriously surprised by this.

„Listen, even though I don’t seem to have much problems with being out. I still struggled for years till I was ready to be officially out. I know how it feels to be afraid that everyone knows. I’m lucky with my friends, probably because I have always been different. I understand that you don’t want anyone to know. Maybe you will be ready someday, maybe not. It is your decision to make.“

Dave stared at him and Kurt could see his inner conflict. The grip on his arm loosened a little. 

„Sorry.“

Kurt was not sure if he was only imagining it but had Karofsky Dave just apologized to him? He wanted to ask him to say it again but on the other hand he knew how fragile Dave’s temper was. 

„I was picking on you, I guess in a way you stand for the part of myself I’m afraid of anyone finding out.“ 

Dave stepped back. 

„I can’t tell anyone.“  
„I understand that.“  
Dave stood a little awkwardly before him and Kurt was a little unsure himself. He wanted to say something, offer his help or anything, but did not know what exactly was the right thing to say. For some reason Dave did not want to leave either. 

„So, if you wanna hang out and talk or so, we can. I guess I’m the only one who knows?“

Kurt asked carefully.  
Dave nodded. 

Kurt turned around and got a notebook and a pen. He wrote down his number on an edge of a page and ripped it out to hand it over to Dave.

„Just write me, when your ready, we can go somewhere your friends wont see us.“

Dave took the paper a little confused and Kurt closed his locker to leave before Dave could change his mind.

The next couple of weeks Dave was not picking on him as bad anymore. Only the occasional shoulder bump but even that was not that bad. Kurt almost thought that Dave threw his number away but on the Thursday two weeks after Kurt received a text from an unknown number while he was at Glee practice. 

You’ve got time on Sunday? Dave

Kurt could not help but feel excited. There was only one person this text could have come from. Dave reached out to him, that meant he was at least starting to accept a part of him. Except he was tricking Kurt into a meeting where he would wait with his friends. The thought crossed Kurt’s mind for a moment, but he decided to trust him.

Yes, I’m free. 

I can pick you up at 5 , if that’s ok for you. I know a restaurant a little outside of town.

Of course he would not go to one that was in town. 

Till the last moment, when he received Dave’s text that he was waiting outside, no even until the moment they sat in the restaurant and ordered their food, Kurt was still a little anxious that Kurt’s friends would jump out behind a corner and drag him away.

But nothing like that happened. Instead they had a really nice evening.  
Dave was completely different than the Dave he knew from school. He smiled and laughed he talked totally freely. It was like seeing him without a heavy mask he normally wore and that pulled him down.  
When Dave went to the restroom Kurt was surprised that they have been talking almost three hours already. He answered a text from his father, that he was fine and would be back before 10 and put his phone away again.

Dave had paid for both of them on the way back for the restroom and Kurt could not help but feel a little bit like this could have been a date.

When he was back at school on Monday it was almost physically painful to see the other Dave again. He was so different, Kurt missed the one he met on Sunday. When Dave bumped his shoulder his fingers brushed Kurts. When he turned around and looked at him, Kurt thought he saw a smile. Dave turned around the corner before he could be sure.

„Am I imagining things or is Dave picking less on you?“ 

Even though Rachel was not interested in much but herself she looked at him questioningly now.  
„Maybe he is starting to grow up.“

Kurt only shrugged his shoulders and put his bag on it. He would try to take more care. It was better that no one noticed that they were starting to become friends. He knew that they friendship was fragile and it was dangerous if anyone found about them, because Dave was not ready yet to let anyone know.

They met again, and again. Always in the same restaurant. After three months of going there every two weeks, the stuff greeted them like family and they got dessert for free sometimes. Kurt realized how important their dates were for them when they could not go on their usual Sunday Their was a feeling of disappointment and he found himself lingering at home in his room even though he got a few texts from Rachel, Mercedes or even Blaine, but he did not want to go. He rather stayed in bed and stared at his ceiling. 

He liked Dave, with each of their meetings more. The problem was, Dave was not ready yet. At least not to have an open relationship and Kurt was not sure if he was ready to have a secret one. 

Kurt sighed and rolled around to bury his head in his pillow.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

„Hey, everything good. Aren’t you normally on a date at that time?“

„Yeah, was cancelled for today.“

Kurt mumbled into his pillow and surprisingly his dad was still able to understand him.

„That’s why your so down?“

„I’m down because live is complicated.“

„You wanna talk about it?“

„Not yet.“

Kurt had to figure it out for himself first and he did not want to tell his dad about Dave. His dad did not know yet, who he was meeting. He accepted when Kurt said, that the person he was meeting wanted no one to know. Mostly because he made sure, that it was nothing romance related and he was just helping a friend out. Kurt did not want to talk about it because he was afraid he may said something that would reveal Dave’s identity.   
The meetings with Dave were so important for him, he wanted to make sure, he did nothing to make them stop.

To his surprise Dave came to him in school. Kurt jumped surprised when he was suddenly standing behind him. 

„Sorry about Sunday, we had an unplanned match.“

„It’s fine, don’t worry. How was the match?“

„Good, it was nothing too serious just a friendly game, more for practice.“

Kurt was about to say goodbye, before anyone would catch them when he noticed out of his eye, that his locker door was moving to the direction of his face. He closed his eyes as if it would help against the pain, but the door never hit his face. He opened his eyes again and saw, that Dave stopped it with his hand and was now glaring at his teammate.

„The fuck Azimio?“

„Whoah come down man, since when do you care? Few months ago you were throwing him in the trash can head first, now he doesn’t even get flushies anymore.“

Kurt looked at Dave anticipating his reaction. His heart was thumbing loud in his chest and he was anxious what Dave was going to do. 

„Maybe I just grew up.“

„Or you’ve got the hots for him.“

„Sure dumbass, not everyone is like you and only decent to people they want to fuck.“

Dave walked away with his friends and even though Kurt knew he only made sure, that they would leave him alone he could not help but feel a little sad.   
Of course he was only nice to him because he was the only one he could talk to. The only reason he kissed him was probably because Kurt happened to be the only openly gay person at school.  
It had nothing to do with attraction.

Kurt picked up his bag from that he dropped when Kurt’s friend almost through the locker door in his face and tried to push his sadness down.

„OMG, did Dave just help you?“

Rachel’s excited voice sounded behind him and he turned around, realizing that Dave, in fact saved him. Even though his words after numbed his happiness about that.

„Yeah, he did.“

Kurt tried to sound surprised about that. 

„Wow, maybe even stupid jocks like him are able to chance.“

„He is..“

Kurt stopped himself from telling her way too loud that Dave is no stupid jock but in contrary was a really nice person, you could talk to for hours and that he was actually really softhearted and sweet instead.  
He cleared his throat and added in a more normal volume.

„He is growing up like all of us.“  
„Guess your right. So what have you prepared for this weeks glee assignment. I will…“

He blended out her voice and fell back into his thoughts again. Why was he so down about hearing Dave saying he does not want to fuck him. It was ridiculous. He did not want to do anything like that with Dave, he did not even like him romantically, right?  
Ok, maybe that was not true.   
When he offered Dave that they could meet and talk, he really meant it only to help him.   
But with getting to know him better, Kurt’s feelings changed.   
There was a time he thought he was in love with Finn, but the more he met with Dave and got to know him, the less he was interested in Finn. That was one of the first signs. He just had not realized it. 

Yesterday, however, when he was down, because he could not see Dave he had a lot of time to think.   
The situation that just happened and his reaction made it clear. On some point in the last few months, he fell in love with Dave.

„Why does live has to be so complicated?“

„Right? Both songs are awesome, maybe I should ask if I can perform two.“


	2. All good things end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late, I was traveling to two weddings and then it was already Christmas.
> 
> Chapter 3 is already done too :D
> 
> A little late but Happy Holidays for everyone ^-^

„I don’t know what to do.“

Kurt slumped into the chair across Blaine, the boy he met and instantly became friends with, when he went to check out the Warblers. For Kurt it was great to have someone to talk to who understood him and was also gay and out.

Next to Dave Blaine was the person he talked with most. They meet at their favorite cafe regularly. 

„What’s going on.“  
„So I got this bully at school. It was really bad first. Then I confronted him, because I simply could not stand being pushed around any longer, then he kissed me and…“

Blaine raised his hand to stop his rambling at this moment.

„Wait, wait. Stop. He kissed you, did I get that right?“

Kurt nodded and tried to continue a little slower.

„Yes, I had enough of his bullying and confronted him and said some things that really worked him up. He told me to stop and then just grabbed me and kissed me. I could not sleep that night and thought a lot.“

„I can imagine. Not everyday that your bully is kissing you.“

„Yes, right. So I figured that he might had been pushing me around, because he liked me or something and that he was not handling it very well that he maybe liked a guy, because his family seems very conservative and his friends are not really open minded either. You see he is a typical jock and yeah.“

Kurt played with his latte, and turned the glass between his hands. He took a deep breath before he continued. 

„I gave him my number, if he wanted to talk.“

Blaine took a deep breath and leaned back.

„Wow.“

„He was afraid I would tell anyone and I promised I wouldn’t and… I know how being alone with this feels. I wanted to help if I could so…“

Kurt looked at his latte again. It all seemed to be a good idea at the beginning. He just wanted to help out, how could he know that everything would turn out so messy.

„Did he get back to bullying you badly?“

„What? No, he didn’t in fact we started to meet at a restaurant out of town and he is really different when we’re alone. It’s nice to talk to him, actually.“

„So what’s the problem?“

Blaine was taking a sip of his latte, waiting patiently for Kurt to answer. 

„I… I don’t know it’s I… He is totally not my type.“

Kurt stated and paused again, he took a careful sip of his still pretty hot Latte and continued. 

„At least I thought he isn’t. He was always rude and I don’t know. Just not my type you know. And last week, his buddy almost threw my locker door in my face, but he stopped him and then his buddy joked about him being gay for me and he made sure he isn’t and somehow I felt really down about that. I don’t even know why. Because it was also the first time he stood up for me, instead of bullying me and I should be happy about that and I am but I’m also really sad because of what he said, even though it’s stupid. I guess I thought he kissed me because he liked me? I did not like him back then and offered to be his friend but now everything is so mixed up and I don’t understand why I’m even attracted to him and.“

He sighed in frustration and waited what Blaine had to say without being able to face his friend.  
„Ok. That sounds complicated. I get you found out that he could be really nice and you started to like him?“

Kurt only nodded and sighed. He took a big gulp of his Latte, even though it was still a little too hot for that.

„I don’t know what to do. I’m not even sure what I want. I’m so confused.“

Blaine reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

„Just give yourself time, you don’t have to figure things out yet.“

„You think I should stop meeting him?“

„Do you want to?“

Kurt did not even have to think about that.

„No.“

„Then don’t.“  
Blaine smiled at him and even though the situation had not changed, it was great to talk with someone about it. Kurt already felt a little less heavy. 

„Thanks for listening.“

„Anytime.“

After talking to Blaine, Kurt went to see Dave, with nationals coming up and him having more games with the team it became only once a month but Kurt really looked forward to those meetings. Without the bullying getting worse, high school was also much more enjoyable. Even though the bullying for the glee club was still going on. But that was different, it was them in a group not Kurt being bullied separately for who he was.

Sometimes it was hard to keep up appearances when he was getting lost in Dave’s eyes. They were so much more beautiful when he talked about something he liked without trying to hide how much he loved what he was talking about. When Kurt talked about Broadway or fashion he could clearly see that Dave was not getting much but he also did not tell him to stop talking, he simply listened, just like Kurt listened to him talking about sports. 

It could have been going on like that forever but of course it did not. Because live was a challenge after all. 

It was the Sunday two weeks after Christmas that someone else from their school showed up at the restaurant they always meet.  
They brought each other little Christmas presents. Kurt was really surprised about the scarf he got from Dave, because it was beautiful, just what he would have gotten for himself and it fit perfectly to the new coat he had bought a month ago. 

Kurt got Dave a ticket for a game he liked. He thought about getting two but in the end decided against it. Dave would never go to a game together with him. He was still very distant at school, even though he made sure that the bullying against Kurt had stopped. 

Funny enough Santana had joined him to make the school a better place for people who were different. Santana did nothing for pure charity so Kurt guessed there was a higher cause. It probably had to do with prom king and queen because Santana also announced she and Dave were a couple.  
Kurt was shocked about that at first until Dave told him that Santana bribed him into a fake relationship. 

The relationship had ended soon after though. 

Kurt was not sure if Santanas plan had worked out in the end but he was grateful, because it changed something, even though it was baby steps.  
For Dave though, it had not changed that much, he was still very much in the closet and Kurt guessed it also had a lot to do with his parents. He met Dave’s father once at a school meeting and this guy might not say anything hateful about gay people in public, but he was still very laid back. Kurt did not know if he would throw Dave out for being gay but he probably would not be happy either.  
He could imagine that he made a lot of comments about gay people that in his eyes were not that bad but for his son, who was secretly gay they probably were very hurtful and made it even more difficult to come out. 

They had a great evening exchanging gifts, therefore it got really bad the moment Dave came back from the restroom, face pale and nervous. Kurts stomach dropped immediately. 

Dave put some money on the table and got his jacket.

„Sorry I have to leave.“

He hurried out and was gone before Kurt could even ask him what happened.  
Kurt reached out for the envelope with the ticket he got him and sighed.

His phone chimed with an incoming message.

money is for food and a taxi. Sorry.

„Everything ok?“

Jane, their waitress asked him a little concerned, he must have been sitting there, starring at the table for almost twenty minutes now and she probably noticed that Dave had left quickly.

„Yeah, yeah he got a call and had to leave but it is fine.“

He payed shortly after and called for a taxi. When he got up he finally realized why Dave was in such a rush to leave. A few tables further were two girls from their school with two other guys. 

Kurt took his scarf and the ticket and walked out, knowing that this was the last of their meet ups for a while or even forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated :D


	3. Be my Valentine

Kurt was right.   
After the night Dave left so quickly, they did not meet up again. He threw the envelope with the ticket into Dave’s locker when he was sure that no one would see and Dave thanked him over text, except that they barely communicated.

He met up with Blaine a lot but it was also becoming more and more painful, because Blaine was getting closer with a new guy at his school, who also joined the Warblers. Blaine was nice enough to not bring him to their meetings yet, so Kurt did not have to watch them being lovey dovey while he was miserable. Kurt was really grateful for that but at the end of the day it did not change the fact that he was heartbroken and valentines day coming up was making it worse than ever.

The only distraction he got was that regionals were coming closer too and that they still had so much to prepare for them. At least raising the money was no problem with Sugar on their team.  
Even though the price for that was listening to Sugar hitting no tone at all.

Rachel and Finn on the other hand. Well, he tried to stop the madness.  
And then the cards started. 

Every time they were brought by a big gorilla and Kurt, could not help but wonder who it was that sent those messages. The gorilla was not very helpful, because he never answered his questions or said a word but the cards were the sweetest.

Of course he was still thinking about Dave. Dave was still at their school, it was his senior year after all but Kurt hardly saw him. And if he did he was always accompanied by his friends. He had his phone in his hands and was about to write him a message what felt like a thousand times but he never sent one. If he got as far as typing something down he always deleted it in the end and put his phone away again.  
The only thing that kept him sane and focused was Glee club.

Even though all the people madly in love there and especially Rachel and Finn, making everything about their marriage were a little nerve-wrecking too. Happily he had his love letters and knew that someone was at least interested enough to send him those.

When his secret admirer asked him to met up at Breadstix he was excited and nervous at once.  
He had thought a lot about who could have sent him the cards, but in the end he had no clue at all. There was just no one who had shown enough interest. The last thing that maybe implied someone being interested was Dave kissing him but that was a total different situation and Dave made sure he was not interested. Not even in being friends it seemed. 

Kurt pushed the thought down and concentrated on looking fabulous instead.  
His secret admirer did not deserve any less, with the sweet cards he sent him. 

He arrived way too early at Breadsticks, but to his surprise the gorilla arrived not much later and handed him another card. Kurt smiled and read it out loud.

„Happy Valentines day. I think I love you.“

It was sweet but how could they think that, if they had not really talked to him yet? 

„You think you love me? But how?“

He looked up and the gorilla pulled his masked off. Kurt’s heart stopped for a moment just to beat much faster again when he saw Dave’s face.

„Dave.“

Dave smiled at him and Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. But he had to calm himself down. They had not talked since more than a month and the way Dave had completely chickened out was something that Kurt could not take a second time, especially if they might be more than just friends. As sweet as everything Dave did was, he could not simply fall into his arms and pretend that everything was fine and the last month being apart did not happen.

„I owe you an explanation.“

„Oh yes you do.“

„Wanna sit down first?“

They both ordered something to drink and did not say much until the waitress brought their glasses. 

Kurt tried to sort out his thoughts. As much as he wanted to be happy about Dave being his secret valentine, he had to use his head too and not only his heart. Otherwise he would only end up heartbroken again.

„I saw that two girls from our school were there and I guessed you left because of them?“

Dave nodded and leaned back.

„Yes, it was stupid but I completely panicked.“

„And you panicked for over a month?“

Kurt raised his eyebrow and Dave sighed. 

„I am an idiot.“

„Coward fits better I think.“

„Look, I’ve been thinking a lot. I thought I go through my senior year without any more drama and when I’m through with McKinley I can finally live as who I am.“

„But?“

„But I realized that the longer I hide the worse it gets and I also realized that I had to tell you how I felt even though you made clear that you are not into big chubby guys that sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they become 30.“

„You still remember that?“

Kurt thought that Dave had not even listened to him properly when he threw that in his face. 

„Of course, I was already in love with you when you threw that at my head. I hoped that we at least could have a friendship but it was getting harder and then those girls where at the restaurant and I thought it was best to end it all but I… I really miss you.“

Wow, Kurt would have never thought, that his words would have such an impact on Dave. But if it would have been the other way around he would have taken them just as bad as Dave did. Maybe even worse. 

Dave reached out and took Kurt’s hand hesitantly.

Kurt let him but there was still something nagging at the back of his head.

„If I tell you I missed you too…“

He was talking slowly and carefully while turning his hand around and intertwining their fingers testingly.

„What would be then? Would we secretly hold hands and meet at a restaurant even further away from here, only to make sure no one sees us?“ 

Dave looked at their hands and caressed Kurt’s hand with his thumb. It was hard for him Kurt knew that, but he could not do this like that. He did not want to force Dave to out himself but he was not ready to be in a relationship with him if he would have to hide all the time. The way he felt when Dave left him alone left a bitter enough taste. He did not want to feel like that or be afraid that someone might see them all the time.

„I…“

Before Dave could finish his sentence a guy from his team interrupted them.

„Dave? And Hummel?“

The guy seemed to be shocked about what he just witnessed and stared at Dave and then at Kurt and back at Dave again.

Dave’s hand tightened and Kurt felt nauseas suddenly. What would Dave do to get out of the situation. How much would it hurt. Why did he even met up here at a place where people from their school were coming and going all the time.

This was bad, this was really bad.

He could not do this.

Kurt got out of Dave’s grip and stood up, he wanted to run away but Dave was faster and pulled him close again.  
His heart was beating just as fast as Kurt’s, he could clearly hear it with his head against Dave’s chest.   
What was Dave doing? Why was he holding him instead of pushing him away.

„Please don’t go.“

Dave whispered against his ear and Kurt shuddered when his breath tickled his neck.  
He was unsure of what to do but Dave’s strong arms around him, that held him close instead of pushing him away, reassured him enough to hug him back and relax a little against him.

„So, you guys are a thing? Does that mean you’re gay too?“

The guy from the team asked from behind them and Kurt could not help but tense again.

„Yeah and yes, got a problem with that?“

Dave’s voice sounded strong but Kurt could clearly feel him tremble and caressed his back to show him he was not alone in this.

„No, course not. A few guys might have but they will calm down, they know we need you to get the win, right? I’ve got your back, mate. But I gotta leave you two alone now. Happy valentines day.“

Kurt let out the air he was holding in and felt the tension falling from Dave too.

„Well, at least I still got one guy at my side.“

„I’m sure there will be more, your still the same person, after all.“

Kurt leaned back a little to be able to see Dave’s face and smiled at him. He was so happy he could burst. That Dave did not run away but instead kept him from doing so. That he told this guy without thinking twice. If someone had told Kurt he would do it he would not have believed it. But Dave did. Of course it will be difficult and not that easy, Kurt knew that well enough and for Dave it would probably be even worse because no one suspected it of him but he made a first step out in the open and Kurt could not be more proud of him.

„We will see but let’s forget about them for now. I don’t want to hide anymore and I want to be with you. What do you say Kurt Hummel, do you want to be my boyfriend?“

Kurt could not help but smile broadly. He put his arms around Dave’s neck and pulled him down into a sweet and long overdue kiss.

„I thought you’d never ask.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :3

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make me happy for Christmas tell me what you liked/don't liked and/or leave a Kudo <3


End file.
